


It was the worst day, it was the best day

by GenieRand



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieRand/pseuds/GenieRand
Summary: Amy lost her dog and a prince in jogging shorts, aka Tom Hiddleston, comes for rescue.





	It was the worst day, it was the best day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy ending girl but still it might upset you. Pets being lost is not a joke. Told from first person view. Feedback is very welcomed :)

It was pretty normal summer morning. I was walking with my dog in the park and now was heading to my favourite spot – embankment. Runners were occasional passing by, everything was like usual. Suddenly the dog pulled hard on the leash and ran towards the bushes. I still half-asleep didn’t bother to keep him in place and just ran with him. My mind was flying somewhere else when I felt no pressure on my arms.

“Damn,” I said aloud. The leash was in my hands and the dog was… well I didn’t know. “Lucky, come here. Lucky! We don’t have time for this.”

He apparently saw a bird or cat but I couldn’t hear him barking and he didn’t come back. That’s when I started worrying. I walked back to the park, then to the embankment and again to the park. I was shouting his name over and over again but he didn’t come back. My voice started to crack more each time I called Lucky and he wasn’t there. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I let go. I sat at the embankment hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn’t care what those fucking runners would think. He’s my best friend, he was there for me when no one else was and I let him down. It was my fault.

“Hey, are you alright? Can I help you?” I heard a male voice. I looked up and saw… well nothing coherent just a blurry image of a tall man. I tried to reply but I couldn’t. It seemed like words just didn’t want to come out of my mouth and new stream of tears ran though my cheeks. “Oh, I’m sorry. Please let me help you.” I heard the voice again. It was so smooth and calming; and he sounded so concerned about what happened to me. How could a stranger be so concerned?

“It’s all… my fault.” I managed between my sobs. He sat next to me on the bricks; I couldn’t see through my wet eyes but I believe his face was expressing more compassion than I’d seen in all my life. I showed him the leash not daring to say a word so not to cry even more. He wanted to say something probably that I’m not to blame but I found courage to continue. “You see the carbine is broken. And it _is_ my fault. It’s been in a bad shape like a week now. And I kept delaying to buy a new one. And now my dog is gone. And… and…” I start sobbing again.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” The guy sounded so sad like it was his own dog and then he hugged me. I held on his shoulders for dear life. My tears wetting his t-shirt and he patted my back and kept soothing me. “Shh… it’ll be fine. We’ll find him. Shh…”

When I felt like I was ready to let go I murmured quiet ‘thank you’ in his chest. He eased the hold and backed a little to see my face. My eyes were red and cheeks still wet but now I could see the man who calmed me down oh so professionally. He was smiling. You know with that I’m-here-for-you smile. My eyes widened when it hit me and he chuckled. It was him. Him. Tom damn-him Hiddleston.

“Tom,” he said now giving me a wide smile.

“Amy.” I said quiet.

“Ehm… Let me help you to find your dog.” He stood up and extended me a hand. I accepted and felt a little swaying, my feet betraying me. He caught me gently in his hands. “Are you alright?” And now I saw that concerned face again. Well technically for the first time because before this I couldn’t see him though my wet eyes.

“Yes... yes... I’m fine. It’s just from… you know.” He gave me a nod that he understood and I didn’t have to admit it out loud. We headed to the park and we both were shouting my dog’s name. There was a thick silence between our attempts. Well maybe it wasn’t but it felt to me like that.

“Ehm.. Tom, ” he looked at me. The man looked so attentive then he listened, it touched my heart. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this but I’m usually not that kind of person. You know, about crying. People think I’m a tough girl. But he… ” I started sobbing again, “he’s only one I’ve got. And I…” When I was on the edge of crying again he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me right into the eyes.

“We’ll find him. I promise.” He was so sure in his words. Usually I would have scowled on this statement because no one can promise that. But now it felt calming.

We were searching about half an hour and it was no use. I suddenly stopped and he looked at me with those big blue eyes as though saying ‘we can’t give up.’

“It’s no point now. I think I should go home, make some ‘missing dog’ posters.” I wasn’t crying anymore, I was just sad and deep inside angry that I fucked up.

“Can I walk with you so to…”

“Yes please.” I cut him off and watched him in the eyes. I tried to avoid eye contact before, don’t know why, he’s Tom Hiddleston eventually. But his eyes, there is everything in them. They felt like a hiding place from emotional storm that was playing in my mind. He just smiled at my quick answer.

We walked to my house in silence when he spoke up first. “Damn I must have been a terrible help.” I looked at him – his cheeks were slightly pink maybe from embarrassment or maybe from a wind, his hand was rubbing his neck.

“No,” I said maybe a little too loud. “I’m… glad you were there. I wouldn’t manage with it alone.”

“Ehm… thank you. Well I actually meant that I didn’t ask how your dog looks like.”

“Oh… that. He’s a dachshund.” He gave me a questioning look and I smiled probably for the first time since Lucky was gone. “Yeah I can’t expect from everyone to know breeds of dogs, can I? I’m sure you met them; just don’t happen to know the name.” I reached for my phone and showed Tom photo of my boy.

“Ahh… the little limousines.” He smiled and I laughed. People always call them sausages or hotdogs. Zero fantasy but I don’t mind if it’s friendly and not a mockery. But this, this was beyond any nickname.

“You are the very first person to call him that.” I smiled.

“Is it a good or a bad thing?”

“It’s good.” And that’s when I noticed we reached my house. “That’s it, my home.” I looked down playing with my keys. He was such a help and now I needed to deal with it on my own. I couldn’t possibly ask Tom Hiddleston for more of his time. I always thought if I would meet him, I would treat him like a nice guy, nothing more, which I did, but not that much. I couldn’t ask for more.

“Sorry for your dog. I hope you…”

“Oh you little bastard.” I shouted and rushed for my door. I couldn’t see Tom’s face but he was definitely startled by my announcement.  I didn’t sit on my knees I actually fell on them on my doorstep. I hugged that little black ass I called Lucky, happy tears streaming from my eyes. “I thought I lost you.” I hugged him tightly and he licked my face. “Eww… you’re disgusting.” I laughed. That’s when I remembered about Tom. He was standing above me grinning like a 5 year old that found hidden sweets. He went on his knees too and patted Lucky. Little devil tried to lick Tom too. “Now behave!” I said sternly but it seemed he didn’t mind my words. “I think he likes you.” I smiled.

“Yeah he does.” He stroked Lucky from his head and along his long body. “You know Lucky,” when Tom spoke to my little fried he stopped wriggling and it looked like he was listening to Tom, “you really scared Amy. She was very upset. Amy looks a lot better when she smiles, don’t you think?” Tom was talking to my dog and didn’t even look at me but his words made my cheeks bright red and my heart clench. “You shouldn’t do it again, Lucky. Agreed?” Tom stood up and the dog started happily wriggling between us.

“Thank you, Tom. I don’t know what I would do without you, probably still sitting at the embankment.” I said gaining courage to look him in the eyes.

“Your welcome, Amy.” He smiled.

‘It’s now or never.’ I thought. ‘I’m just being polite. He helped me. I owe him.’

“Ehm… Tom… maybe I can make you a cup of coffee or something.”

“No, thank you though.” He was being polite too. A gentleman.

“I mean if you’re not in a hurry. You’ve already missed training because of me. Please, you helped me so much.” I saw he was considering it. “I have homemade biscuits.” I said quickly and he chuckled.

“Well if it’s about biscuits, than I probably will say ‘yes’.” I smiled and opened the door.

We were sitting at my kitchen drinking coffee with my biscuits. I was silently thanking my mum for the recipe. Lucky happily wandered between us. He came to me and looked at me with those puppy eyes. I frowned.

“You know these things don’t work with me. And you was a bad boy, no biscuits.” I said sternly and he went away to Tom playing the same trick with him.

“Sorry buddy, Amy said ‘no’. There isn’t much I can do.” It was hilarious picture, that little black ass knew how to find a weak link. He whined and gently scratched Tom’s leg with his paw. Now Tom looked at me with _his_ puppy eyes and to them I couldn’t say ‘no’.

“Alright, alright. Just one.” I surrendered. Lucky happily took a biscuit and ran away like winner. “He always finds a weak link in the family and then you doomed forever. He will be by your feet always. You’ve just thought of food and he’s already there.” Tom chuckled.

We chatted a little more, and then he said he needed to go and I thanked him again. I thought I forgot my own mobile number when he asked for it ‘in case of any other dog emergencies.’ When I closed a door behind him, I sighed. It could be the worst day in my life but it was the best – found my dog, met Tom Hiddleston and gave him my number. Well I had thought like that before I received a text from unknown number a week later.

_It seems my beloved snails Romeo and Juliet ran away. I think they might be in their favourite place, that new French restaurant on the other side of park. Could you help me to find them?_

_Tom_

Well _this_ was the best day it my life or just the beginning of a lot of best and good days in my life.

 


End file.
